A Mother's Duty
by Misha
Summary: She wasn't meddling, she was simply hurrying along destiny and that was her duty as a mother.


A Mother's Duty   
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own "Gilmore Girls" or anything associated it. T I wish I did, but I don't, they belong to people with way more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me. Thanks!

Author's Notes- This is only the second Gilmore Girls fanfiction I've ever written. It's Emily's thoughts after "Coming Home", but before "Wedding Bell Blues". It's what I think was going throuhg her mind when she decided to meddle. I've alwyas liked Emily, even if she is snobby and pretenious, I think she truly cares about Lorelai and I tired to show that in here. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Summery- She wasn't meddling, she was simply hurrying along destiny and that was her duty as a mother.

Spoilers- Up to "Wedding Bell Blues".

Rating- PG

* * *

I saw the look on Lorelai's face when she held that dress up in front of herself. My daughter wants to be married. 

I was surprised by the emotion that rushed through me when I watched her hold the dress up. I'd like to see my daughter as a bride. After all, I've thought about her wedding all her life, so of course I was eager for it to be a reality.

But not with that boyfriend of hers. Luke. He's not good enough for her.

Besides, my daughter was meant to be with Christopher, I've always thought that. I've never entirely approved, but I've always belived that they belonged together. He is my granddaughter's father after all.

So I went to see him, to tell him that if he wanted Lorelai he had to act now. I honestly believe that she'd be better off with him. But if I tried to tell her, she'd ignore me. She always does.

No, that's why I went to Christopher. Now I can only hope he'll act and that Lorelai will see reason. After all if it wasn't for that child of his, she and Christopher would be married by now.

I do want her to be happy. I've always wanted that. But I want her to be happy with someone who's good enough for her, which this Luke fellow certainly is not. The sooner Lorelai realizes that the better.

I want the best for her, I always have, even if I don't always know how to express it.

My relationship with Lorelai has never been easy, but I do think it's improving. Though, I know that she won't appreciate me meddling.

Still, I'm her mother, it's my duty.

I bought that dress, the one she was admiring. It would look stunning on her, so I had it set aside. If all goes well, she'll wear it by the end of the year, as she and Christopher finally realize their desitny.

She'll make a beautiful bride.

I've dreamed of her wedding day since the first time I held her in my arms. She was such a pretty baby.

And such a handful of a child. Not at all the little lady I dreamed of. Perhaps that was my fault.

Perhaps I was too hard, too demanding. But she was my only child and it took me so long to get pregnant with her and it was such a long, difficult pregnancy.

I guess, I just had a lot invested in her and I showed it the wrong way. In the end, I drove her away and I just recently got her back. But I'm not going to let her waste herself on someone who doesn't deserve her.

No, not my daughter, not my Lorelai. She derserves only the best.

Strictly speaking, Christopher Hayden isn't that. I never really approved of him, but he was the one she chose all those years ago and I know that he truly loves her. That he always loved her and that goes a long way in my books.

No, she belongs with Christopher, she just needs to realize it now. That's why I gave him the nudge in the right direction, Heaven knows he'd never do anything on his own.

Lorelai should have married him years ago, before Rory was born, but she was so stubborn. She always was too stubborn for her own good and never did she what was best for her.

But I guess that's what I'm here for her. I'm her mother, I know what's best for her, even if she doesn't. I always have her best interests at heart and I do believe she'll thank me someday.

Really, I just want her to have the life she deserves and she can't have that with that diner fellow. No, she needs better than him.

So, I only did what any concerned mother would do, waht I believe to be the best for my daughter. It truly is for the best, I know it.

After all, Christopher is Lorelai's destiny.

I didn't meddle, I just pushed them in the right direction. That's all.

It's their destiny and I just helped hurry it up.

I am her mother after all and it's my job.

The End


End file.
